pushing_daisiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Conrad Fitch
Conrad Fitch is a crusty old man who was killed when a crop-duster airplane crashes into his apartment. Lemuel "Lefty Lem" Weinger, a convict who was escaping on the plane, hid Conrad's body and assumed his identity for a brief time - just long enough to make his getaway. Biography Life and death Very little is known about Conrad Fitch's life prior to his death. He lived in the Broadview Luxury Apartment Complex, not far from The Pie Hole. At the time of his death he was single, and the fact that he was not wearing a wedding ring seems to indicate he was not a widower. From a large collectible sea-ship and his collection of a half-dozen Franklin Mint nautical plates in his apartment, it appears he has an interest in boating, but whether this was a hobby or career is unknown. His age is also unknown, but he was an elderly man with a daily routine of prunes and psyllium powder to control his intake of dietary fiber.Pigeon One day, Lefty Lem jumped onto a crop-duster plane while escaping from prison, but Pidge, his carrier pigeon, accidentally went through the propeller and sent the plane spinning out of control toward the Broadview Luxury Apartment Complex. The plane crashed through the window and into the living room of Conrad's apartment, instantly killing both the pilot, Bradan Caden, and Conrad himself. Conrad appears to have no physical injuries upon his death, indicating that he died of heart failure from the shock of the collision, not the blunt force trauma of the crash itself.Pigeon Post-death In order to avoid getting caught, Lefty Lem hid Conrad's body in a trunk that was being used as a coffee table, and quickly changed into some of Conrad's clean clothes. He assumed his identity and pretended it was his living room the plane crashed into. He was successful for a brief time, fooling both the authorities and Ned, Charlotte "Chuck" Charles and Emerson Cod, who saw the crash from The Pie Hole and came to investigate.Pigeon Later, however, Ned and Emerson returned to investigate the crash scene and found Conrad's body folded up in the trunk. Ned touched and resurrected Conrad, who immediately complained that he was felt stiff. He said he felt like he had been stuffed in a trunk, and snapped at Emerson for contradicting him when he said that he actually had been. Conrad explains to them that he was eating prunes when he saw the plane heading toward him. Ned touched Conrad a second time and restored him to death, but the clues he and Emerson got from Conrad led them to recapture Lefty Lem and get Bradan Caden's widow, Becky, the life insurance payout she was originally denied.Pigeon Personality and traits Conrad Fitch was post-posthumously described Ned as "sultry". Although rather mobile and flexible for an elderly man, he often calls for respect on account of his age and snaps at people for contradicting him. He is also rather rude and sarcastic, as demonstrated when he referred to Ned and Emerson as the "idiot brigade" for not realizing he was the real Conrad Fitch.Pigeon Behind the scenes The real Conrad Fitch is listed as "Old Dead Guy" in the credits.Pigeon Sources Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Touched by Ned Category:Male Category:Season 1 characters